


Make me take it

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fade to Black, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Maledom/Femsub, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan gently tilted her chin up with his free hand. "You sure you want to?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Katy said immediately. Jordan was brand new to this, still feeling his way. He hadn't yet learned that she was desperate for it, that she <i>reveled</i> in this, but she was determined to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me take it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt at FFA: _Femsub all about enthusiastic service (rather than humiliation, discipline, or role playing a nonconsensual scenario)? Femdom or maledom both good._

Katy knelt at his feet, already licking her lips as he slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled his hard cock free of his underwear. She couldn't wait to taste it on her tongue, to feel the burn at the back of her throat, to take everything he'd give her and then beg for more.

Jordan gently tilted her chin up with his free hand. "You sure you want to?"

"Yes, sir," she said immediately. Jordan was brand new to this, still feeling his way. He hadn't yet learned that she was desperate for it, that she _reveled_ in this, but she was determined to show him. She widened her eyes and added, "I'll make it so good for you, I swear, if you just let me. Please give it to me, sir?"

He let out a shaky laugh, rubbing along her upper lip with his thumb. Katy licked at it and then sucked it into her mouth, holding his dark gaze and making it look good. This move had worked on almost every man she'd submitted to before, and apparently Jordan was no exception.

"Fuck, yes. Okay, yeah, _take_ it," he said, pulling his thumb free to press it to her lower lip, forcing her jaw wide open. Anticipation made Katy tremble as he angled his cock down, because he wasn't hesitating or going easy on her now – he pushed all the way in, filling her mouth and flooding her senses.

"Suck me, c'mon," he ordered, and she gladly obeyed.


End file.
